Demons
by inkdragon13
Summary: Six… He has gained respect around here. Some even fear him. He does his job right every time…  What have I earned? Hatred, insults, and not being taken seriously.  I want to kill him.  Chapter 3. Rex's POV
1. Possessed

**I was just watching this sort of series called the Seven Deadly Sins. For some weird reason I love the show SO much! Plus the info is inspiring! I don't own Generator Rex! I DEFINITELY do not own the Seven Deadly Sins! Enjoy!**

"Rex! I need you to focus!" Six yelled from across the street. I snapped back into reality and once again looked forward at the relatively small EVO by my standards. I raised up my Smackhands a bit to be ready to defend myself if it decides to attack me.

The EVO appeared to be a thin lady. She had no hair, which was kinda weird, and was covered in green vomit colored scales. Her eyes…they kept putting me into a weird trance!

She sort of slithered towards me and jerked back like she was pulled back by some invisible force. She turned her back to me and turned back around.

Well some of her.

Her head had turned around to look straight at me, her eyes turned red this time. Her…_eyes_…

"Rex! Snap out of it!" Six yelled at me again just as I felt the close in around my body.

He ran up to me. "What is wrong with you? You're going to get yourself killed dropping your guard like that!" Once again I pulled back into reality. I mumbled an acknowledgment towards Six. I couldn't stop staring at her. And I can't literally move my two feet! This never happened before! There was something about this EVO that just terrified me. In any other situation, this would be over by now! Uh oh. She's moving again!

Her poison blue tongue flicked out at me. Her body twisted in a way that was hard for even Six to watch. Her entire body then turned to face me.

There were a very moments of silence between us. I worked hard mentally to keep from staring back into her eyes.

Then with lightning speed, she rushed up close to me and forced me to look her in the eye. Her hand felt like a lizard's hide and creamy liquid dripped out of her mouth. Her breath smelled like death itself. I heard Six's katanas go klink. My eyes were open and I could see but I could _see_ nothing. I heard a stifled groan of pain after a loud sort of impact. Then silence again.

I could feel something…intruding me! Not in real life, in my mind!

I could hear the voices, one after another…it was too much! One voice was above the rest. It was deep and commanding. Almost guttural.

"You will be our host, Rex." The other ones chattered in agreement. "You shall feel our power as no mortal has before. For seven days you will endanger your friends and family in our seven curses. It will start tomorrow…"

The voices faded away, laughing. It sent a chill down my spine I hadn't felt in a long time. I knew they were still there. I could feel them all… I looked down when I finally found the strength to move. The lady was decapitated, lying on the hard concrete. The cut was too precise to be anyone over than Six. I was standing in a pool of orange blood.

"Rex?" Six said sounding the slightest bit concerned.

"Yeah?"

"We need to get you back to Headquarters."

"I'm fine." I said in a shaky voice. What were those voices? How did they get into my head? How did they know my name? What's going to happen to me tomorrow…

...Who will I hurt?

**There will be more chapters to this soon. Ideas, questions and comments (except a flame) are accepted! Please review!**


	2. Sloth

**These aren't nanites speaking. It's something more sinister than that…**

Demons Chapter 2

I looked up at the ceiling. Six told me to get up an Hour before but I chose not to even move. He probably went on with the mission without me. That's fine. I don't feel like kicking butt today.

Wait, what? I always liked kicking butt! Something's wrong. But I don't really have the energy to find out what. I don't really care either.

"You're first day has already begun…might as well get this over with." Said an unseen voice. I rolled over in my bed. What was that?

"That was me, you moron." The voice said again. It sounded like it was surrounding me. It was loud and clear but at the same time I couldn't hear it at all with my own ears.

"Who are you? What do you what?" I said out loud. The angry and tired voice came back again.

"*sigh* I'm Belphegor. The ruler of depression, sadness, grief etcetera, etcetera."

I really started to panic then! "What are you doing in my head? Why are you bothering me?"

"You really are dumber than you look. Did you not hear the boss the other day?" The boss? I do remember that strange voice above the rest.

"Yeah I heard him. So?"

"_So_ you have to deal with me today. I'm warning you, you'll want to die when I through with you." The tired deep voice went away again.

I have got to get out of here! But what for? Is it really important enough for me to leave my room? I don't think so. The door slid open just as I felt myself being forced into dreamland.

I was in a dark room. I wasn't standing on the floor. I was hanging from something. Something was around my neck and it hurt. I reached my hand up and pulled at the thing around my neck. It felt like a rope.

_The space around me started to slowly take shape and turn red. I closed my eyes and opened them again._

A woman was staring me right in the eyes with her own glassy ones. His skin was burned to a crisp and wore tattered clothes. She didn't move.

_I kicked and yelled and cursed with no hope of getting away from the dead woman. I finally stopped and looked around. More people were hanging from the dead trees,all of them have glassy dead eyes and burned skin. I looked straight up into the sky. There were black swirling clouds and things flying around in the air. I saw the tree I was hanging to._

_There was a noose around my neck._

"_Heh heh heh heh heh. Welcome to the Woods of Suicide." _

_My feet grew very hot. I looked down. The fire was crawling up my legs like 1000 snakes, consuming me. I yelled and hit the fire with my hands. My hands just lit on fire. I looked around desperately. I caught a set of reptilian eyes looking at me. Then it lunged, jaws wide open-_

My eyes snapped open. I was breathing hard and my heart was going too fast to count. I jumped out of the bed. I generated my BFS.

If I'm going to have to deal with this for six more days, I'd rather die!

I pressed the blades edge to my throat, tears streaking down my face. I wish I had time to write a note to Six. Saying goodbye…

The door slid open again and I saw Six standing in the doorway. His eyebrows went up in concern and rushed over to me.

"You can't stop me Six." I pressed the blade harder against my throat, drawing a bit of blood. Six tried to pull the blade away from me. Didn't work.

"I'm sorry Rex but you leave my no choice."

I felt a crushing blow to the back of my head then blackness.

**So how was that? Please review! Sorry I took so long to update. I had A LOT of school work to do. I appreciate all those who reviewed my last chapter!**

**Peace!  
><strong>


	3. Envy

**Here I am again! Sorry to all the readers, who wanted me to continue this story. All the usual stuff (you know, school, stress) slowed me down. Well, here is Demons chapter 3!**

I slowly faded into consciousness. The white light was the first thing to meet my blurry eyes. It hurt.

The pain felt good.

I looked to the right and saw a silhouette. The color bled into the whiteness.

"Rex? Thank goodness! Are you alri-"

Then a voice began. The voice was…happy. But blended in with the happiness was the sound of an evil desire.

"Great! Now it's _my_ turn! Ha ha ha!"

I clasped my hands over my ears hopelessly trying to drown out the voice.

"I am Leviathan, the demon of unholy desire, chaos, and arrogance. Sit back, and enjoy the ride!" The demon cackled in an evil manner as he faded away.

:"Rex! Rex! Come on, talk to me1" I looked at Holiday without seeing her.

"You know, I have always loved to break things." I felt myself say.

"I know, Rex. You've demonstrated that plenty of times. How are you feeling?" Holiday sounded slightly relieved.

"I need the break something!" I shot up out of bed, feeling newfound power coursing through my veins. I generated my mechanical fists and swept it across the table covered in fragile equipment. Six bursts into the room at the noise and Holiday's screaming.

Six… He has gained respect around here. Some even fear him. He does his job right every time…

What have I earned? Hatred, insults, and not being taken seriously.

I want to kill him.

What! Why in the world would I kill Six? He's the one who found me and gave me a purpose in life. The mechanical fist broke apart and I put my hands on the sides of my head. The conflicting thoughts gave me a migraine. Suddenly, one side of the argument won.

I generated my Smack Hand again and threw a direct punch at Six. Agile as a wildcat, Six jumped out of the way. He drew his swords.

"What is wrong with you, Rex? Come to your senses!"

The power in his voice made me stop for a moment. Only a moment. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and swung my fist at whatever it was.

That thing that was moving was Holiday. She now lay on the white floor, blood running out of her head. She was unconscious.

The demon left me just enough so that I could truly see exactly what I was doing. The horror of it hit me like a brick to the head. I slowly turned to look at Six. He crouched lower into a battle stance. At that moment, he saw me as an out of control animal.

The demon's veil of red fell back over me and I continued to destroy the doctor's lab. Live wires swung from the ceiling, the tile no longer existed and the only light was from the Petting Zoo's windows. I mustered enough strength to keep the demon from breaking the windows. That'll keep the situation from getting any worse.

I zoomed out of the open door as soon as Providence foot soldiers opened it. I found my way all the way into the Petting Zoo and bolted over to Holiday's sister's old holding cell. I sat in the corner of the room, brought my knees up to my chest and rocked back and firth, trying to bring myself comfort.

It didn't work.

"Having fun yet?" The demon! I shouted at him mentally to leave my mind.

"Don't get your shorts in a knot, I'm almost threw with you. Hm? I think you have company." The voice faded away just as the television screen in the hallway turned on.

"_Rex, just what do you think you are doing?"_ This was the first time I have ever heard White this angry.

"Making sure I don't hurt anyone else."

"_Get back in the building, _Now_."_

"There is absolutely nothing you can do to make me leave. I caused utter chaos in there in just a few seconds! I'm better off here."

Suddenly the screen turned off.

"That guy was getting really annoying. Inferior _human_." He spoke that last word with such hate and disgust and…arrogance. I could feel him leaking into my personality.

With my nanites, can do far better things than White. In fact all he does is give orders.

And yet I so possessed the powerful want to be a normal kid.

The majority of my personality was shocked at those thoughts. White was annoying, but I respect the guy for having the patience to deal with me for 5 years. Same goes for Six. I love my EVO powers too.

But after I hurt Holiday, I think it's too late to apologize. I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness, the pain came again as I realized who the demon really was.

Leviathan. The Demon of Envy.

How was that, you guys? Don't forget to review! Which one should I do next, Gluttony, Greed or Lust?


End file.
